we_are_the_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
Nora
Nora is the anti-villainous tertiary antagonist of We are the Night. She is the bisexual third member of Louise's coven. She is portrayed by Anna Fischer. Biography Nora was born Nora Mahler on March 23, 1974 in Berlin, Germany. Her mother is Serbian while her father is German. Her maternal grandfather is Bosnian. She has two older sisters and brothers, three younger brothers, and two younger sisters. At some point in her life, she became a DJ due to a love of partying. She first met Louise and Charlotte at the 1997 Love Parade, when she was twenty-three years old. Louise eventually turned her into a vampire. Appearance Nora has neck-length wild red hair with fair skin and brown eyes. Personality Nora is a hyperactive, goofy, playful, impish, quirky, jokey, spacey, impetuous, frivolous, enthusiastic, extroverted, bloodthirsty, remorseless, merciless, amoral, homicidal, thrill-seeking, youthful, wild, vicious, cheerful, and highly sadistic hedonist. While she seem nice, she also enjoys killing people. Though this isn't always the case. This is shown when she comes back from partying with the coven, she acts harsh towards the bellboy so that she wouldn't hurt him. They have sex later on in the day only for her to sob in remorse after killing him. Background Nora is first introduced on a plane to Paris where she picks up some shopping bags after killing the people on board along with the coven. She acts petulant when Louise tells her that she shouldn't have killed the pilot. After Louise kills the flight attendant after finding out she is not the reincarnation of her deceased lover, she tells Louise to ignore Charlotte after she makes a cutting remark and says that she'll get lucky soon. She then jumps out of the pane along with the coven after Charlotte punches the door. She is later doing a DJ gig at the nightclub Lena arrives in. The next day, she gleefully greets Lena and tells her that she was so excited that she hasn't slept all day. On Charlotte's suggestion, the women sell Lena to some Russian pimps to force her to accept her new state of being (the word "vampire" is never mentioned in the film). Lena attacks one of the mobsters as he tries to rape her, but she is shot by another pimp wielding a shotgun. The women enter the compound and kills the pimps but fail to notice one mobster hiding in fear. Before leaving, Nora steals one of the mobster's Lamborghini. Nora and the coven spend Lena spends a night shopping, partying and having fun with the women who give her the stolen Lamborghini. As the night comes to an end, the women return to their hotel to perform their morning ritual: allowing the first rays of sun burn their skin but retreating inside before any lasting harm can be done. Later that day, she is partying with Louise. They then go to Tropical Islands Resort. that has artificial sunlight allowing them to have a pool party "in the sun". Two night watchmen find the girls and Nora convinces the men to join them in the pool. Lena is concerned they are going to harm them, but Louise gives Lena her word they will not hurt the men. However, Nora quickly kills off one of them, but the other tries to escape. Charlotte sadistically kills this man and Lena flees the scene in terror. The other day, the coven find themselves being pursued by the authorities. After Nora manages to escape, she accidentally crashes her car and dies after being exposed to the sun. Relationships Powers and Abilities Trivia Gallery Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Vampires Category:Immortals